Fairy Tale
by Fievelovy
Summary: Apakah kalian mau mendengarkan kisah segerombolan peri yang bertarung, tertawa, menangis, marah, dan mengasihi selalu bersama dengan temannya ? Kalau begitu, kesini! Kuceritakan!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail [Mashima Hiro]**

Inspired by

Nashi + NaLu

Jika tidak suka, tidak usah baca

 **Welcome to Fairy Tale [Fievelovy]**

始まり... (The Beginning...)

* * *

 **PROLOG ZONE**

* * *

 **[?]**

 **"Ma! Ma! Ceritain ceritanya lagi dong!"** , kata seorang gadis. **"Fufu..."** , kata ibu, **"Baiklah..."**

 **[Kereta Api]**

 **"** **Hai..."** adalah kata pertama yang selalu diucapkan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah acak-acak di mimpi Lufi. setiap kali Lufi bangun, ia selalu menangis dan ia lupa apa yang dimimpikan olehnya. **"** **...mimpi yang sama lagi...Tapi mimpi apaan, ya?"** , gumam Lufi, **"** **Ya sudahlah. Yang penting, akhirnya...AKU MAU MASUK FAIRY TAIL. YES!"**...

 **[Fiore]**

 **"** **Akhirnya sampai juga."** , kata Lufi, **"** **Wah, gede juga."** Lufi pun sebelum pergi ke Fairy Tail, ia jalan-jalan sebentar. Dalam waktu yang sama, sebuah takdir telah datang.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 ZONE**

* * *

 **[Fiore]**

Saat itu, Lufi hanya tahu bahwa Fairy Tail ada di Fiore. Jadi, ia tidak tahu letaknya Fairy Tail di Fiore.

Saat ia sedang berada di suatu tempat, bertanya kepada seseorang tentang letaknya Fairy Tail. Setelah mengetahuinya, ia langsung pergi ke sana. Tetapi saat dia balik ke kanan, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah acak-acakan seperti kulit naga sedang menatap dia...lalu mencium(bau)nya. **"** **Baumu mirip mamaku!"** , kata perempuan itu sambil tertawa kecil, **"** **Aneh! Hehe.**

 **"** **U-Uh...Kamu siapa ya?"** , tanya Lufi, **"** **(Rasanya pernah lihat)"**. **"** **Aku?"** , tanya perempuan itu, **"** **Aku adalah Nashi Dragneel!"**. Seketika itu pun juga, kepala Lufi pusing. Pusing sekali sampai terasa ingin pecah. Lufi terjatuh ke lutut dan tiba-tiba pingsan. Yang dilihat Lufi sebelum pusing adalah Nashi yang memanggil-manggil.

 **[Fairy Tail]**

Saat Lufi mulai sadar, ia mendengar Nashi memanggil dia dan memanggil kedua orang tuanya saat Nashi sadar bahwa Lufi sudah mulai sadar. Kedua orangtuanya pun datang bersama orang-orang yang belum terlihat jelas. Setelah ia sudah sadar betul-betul, Lufi kaget. Lufi melihat orang yang dia tidak pernah ditemui, tetapi ia tahu siapa mereka. Mereka adalah Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Dragneel, Happy, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Erza, Elfman, dan Mirajane.

Dengan cepat Lufi bangun, Nashi kaget dan Lufi mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, **"S-Saya A-A-Adalah L-Lufi. S-S-Saya ingin masuk ke-"**. Sebelum Lufi bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia tiba-tiba menjadi pusing. **"Tuh kan! Makanya jangan tiba-tiba bangun dengan cepat!"** , tegur Nashi sambil membantu membaringkan Lufi. Lufi meminta maaf. Tiba-tiba Natsu tertawa dan bertanya, **"Kamu mau masuk ke sini, kan?"**. Lufi bengong sebentar dan mengangguk. Natsu tersenyum lebar dan berkata dalam bahasa inggris, **"Anda diterima."**

Lufi yang mendengar jawaban itu duduk bengong. Lalu, Nashi berkata, **"Wah, kabar baik ya?"** sambil memukul punggung Lufi. **"I-Iya."** , saat Lufi mejawab awalnya hanya ekspresi biasa tetapi lama-lama tersenyum lebar. Natsu dan yang lain tersenyum. Tetapi tiba-tiba Natsu mulai mencium(bau) Lufi. Lucy langsung menjitak Natsu dan bertanya, **"Apa yang kamu lakukan...Natsu. Apakah itu hal yang harus kamu lakukan ke member baru? Nanti kacau. Dan kita udah tua dan bukan lagi anak-anak, jadi jangan kekanak-kanakkan."** **"Kamu lebih kacaukan pas pertama kalinya."** , jawab Natsu. Lucy jadi kesal lalu berkata, **"Ya makanya aku tidak mau jadi kacau lagi! Kamu masih ingat, gak? Saat itu ada orang yang mau masuk ke Fairy Tail, tapi saat itu kalian (Gray &Natsu) sedang bertengkar. jadi dengan tidak sengaja, meja terlempar. Karena saat Gray ingin melempar meja ke kamu, tetapi kamu menghindar. Jadinya kena orang itu dan masuk ke rumah sakit." "J-Jangan bawa masa lalu, lah!"**, kata Natsu malu-malu. **"Haah, masa lalu?"** , kata Lucy dengan nada berat, **"itu baru terjadi lusa kemarin tauk! Dan aku yang harus mengganti rugi!".**

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Lovy

Maaf, chapter ini pendek. Karena selanjutnya saya tidak tahu harus tulis apa. Jadi Author cari _Idea_ dulu.

Bonus:

Kita jadi ngomong sesuatu gak buat extra atau bonus gitu?

Lovy:

Bisa jadi...

Om:

Ok, terus ngomong ap- KENAPA AKU OM ?!

Lovy:

Terus kita ngomong apa ?

Bonus:

Nah gitu dong. Gak tau, makanya aku nanya kamu. Kalau gitu ada yang susah gak pas mikirin ini ceritanya?

Lovy:

Ada.

Banus:

Apa- KENAPA NAMAKU BANUS, OI!

Lovy:

Saat lagi mikirin nama Lufi...

Bonus:

KENAPA DARI SEMUA YANG ADA MALAH YANG ITU?! (aku kira kelanjutan ceritanya atau apa gitu.)

Lovy:

Ah. Kalo itu sih aku langsung muncul terus.

Bonus:

JANGAN BACA PIKIRAN GUA OI! tapi kok bisa? /penasaran

Lovy:

Gak tau. Pas nulis selalu muncul terus di pikiran. Tapi kalo dibuatnya tanpa mimpi dulu, gak bisa.

Bonus:

KAMU APAAN ?! MONSTER DARI MIMPI GITU ?!

Lovy:

Bukan. Saya manusia, pak.

Bonus:

Kalo itu sih aku tau..Hm? AKU BUKAN BAPAK-BAPAK!

Lovy:

Ah. Tapi kalau pake musik, saya langsung fokus ke lagu jadinya yang tadinya ada banyak ide /nada biasa...langsung lenyap /nada berat

Bonus:

eh, k-kasian pffft... amat..pft

Lovy:

Eh kamu ketawain aku, ya...

Bonus:

Eh, nggak kok.

Lovy:

Terus kenapa muka lu seneng amat...

Om #8983823884388509:

Oi!

Lovy:

Udah ah. Yang lain aja. Tentang ceritanya aku dapet ide. Jadi saat itu lagi bikin "Jika Kuroko Mempunyai Kembaran" dan lagi nonton Fairy Tail. Tiba-tiba jadi keinget genderbend NaLu. Jadi gitulah.

Bonus:

...

Lovy:

...

Bonus:

Eh? Selesai, kah?

Lovy:

Ya iyalah. Mang mau cerita apalagi? Dapet pertanyaan dari readers aja nggak...

Bonus:

Kalau gitu...

* * *

Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca "Fairy Tale"

またね (See you)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail [Mashima Hiro]**

Inspired by

Nashi + NaLu

Jika tidak suka, tidak usah baca

 **Welcome to Fairy Tale [Fievelovy]**

最初の日 (The First Day)

* * *

 **REAL LIFE ZONE**

* * *

Man~:  
Akhirnya kita balik juga.

Fievelovy: Mohon maaf kepada orang yg mungkin, mungkin saja ya...enjoy ini. Dikarenakan baca manga, males-mal- eh ga jadi, baca novel, sekolah, dan lagi seringnya aktif di wattpad. Dan mari kita langsung saja dan semoga aku level up dalam bikin ini.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Lufi Pov**_

"..i...fi!", terdengar suara yang memanggil-manggilku untuk membangunkanku. _Siapa yang memanggilku?_ "Lufi, bangun!", Aku pun terbangun tetapi karena masih terlalu ngantuk jadi gak bisa lihat sekeliling dengan jelas, "Siapa...?". "Ini aku! Nashi!", "Oh, kamu..." _Hah, ternyata cuma Nashi...hm? tunggu, ini kan rumah aku..._ Aku langsung duduk dan berkata, "Kamu ngapain disini, Nashi?! dan ini rumahku! Jadi gimana kamu masuk?!", Nashi menjawab, _"Oh, dari jendelamu. Kamu itu harus tutup jendelamu tau."_ , Kata Nashi sambil melipat tangannya, "Harus hati-hati. kan nati bisa dateng penjahat dari jendelamu lalu 'shwoot!' dan 'swoosh!' dan akhirnya kamu ditangkap.", "Kata seseorang yang sudah memasuki kantong ke kepalaku dan mengikat selimutku agar kakiku tidak bisa kabur.", kataku dengan suara yang agak berat. "...Teehee !", dia berusaha mengatakan itu dengan suara yang imut dengan tangan dikepal memukul pelan-pelan ke kepalanya sendiri, "ketahuan, ya?". "Bagaimana gak ketahuan woi!", kataku dengan suara berat, "Lepasin aku, woi! Lagian mau kemanain aku sih?", tanyaku sambil menunggu Nashi melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat kakiku sedangkan aku lagi melepaskan kantong di kepalaku. "Aku tadi maunya ngajak kamu pergi jalanin suatu misi denganku.", kata Nashi sambil memancungkan mulutnya. "Dengan mengikatku seperti seorang penjahat yang ingin menculik seseorang?", tanyaku sambil mengangkat alisku keatas dan mata yang malas. "Itu dan ini adalah hal yang berbeda!", "Berbeda gimana, woi!"

"Yaaahh...Berbeda aja lah.", "Tapi maksudmu misi apa? Aku kan...maSUK FAIRY TAIL! OYA HARI INI ADALH HARI DIMANA AKU MENJALANKAN HARI PERTAMAKU SEBAGAI SEORANG MEMBER FAIRY TAIL!", aku berkata...ya bukan berkata sih, berteriak dengan senang sampai membuat Nashi kaget sedikit. "Emang jadi anggota Fairy Tail itu sangat menyenangkan sekali ya?", tanya Nashi dengan bingung karena dia sudah menjadi anggota Fairy Tail dari lahir dan karena sudah ada di Guild, tidak terlalu tertarik dalam memasuki Guild yang lainnya jadi tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana rasanya akhirnya mendapatkan yang sudah lama diinginkan. "Kan rasanya senang sekali setelah sudah lama menginginkan sesuatu dan akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan! Emangnya...Tidak ada yang kamu inginkan? Seperti masuk sesuatu atau mendapatkan sesuatu.", "Hahaha, tidak ada kok!", tetapi ekspresi selalu tersenyum Nashi berubah seketika itu juga, "Tapi...ada sih yang aku ingin cari." _Apa ya yang dia ingin cari sampai Nashi yang selalu tersenyum jadi sedih begitu_ , "Emangnya apa yang ingin kamu cari?". Nashi pun tersenyum sedikit, "Haha, bukan 'apa' tapi 'siapa'."

"Ok, kalo gitu _siapa_ yang ingin kamu cari?", aku mengubah sedikit pertanyaanku. "Hmm...Aku mulai darimana, ya? Yah..Singkat aja deh, dia itu kakakku."

"O-Oh...Maaf udah nanya."

"Gak papa kok. Lagian, bukan berarti dia sudah mati juga kan? Berarti masih ada harapan untuk bertemu dengannya! Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi yang pasti adalah aku akan menemukannya!", Nashi berkata sambil bangun dan mengepal tangannya keatas dan api keluar sedikit saat dia mengepalnya.

"Oh, semoga kamu tidak putus asa dan ketemu keluarga kamu ya."

"Lho, dia memang benar kakakku. Tapi bukan 'Keluarga'."

"Eh? Maksudmu?", Aku bertanya dengan ekspresi bingung tetapi mempunyai dugaan. "Dia hanya seseorang yang kita rawat sementara.", Kata Nashi dengan penuh semangat.

"Sementara? Aku kira dia diculik atau gimana gitu.", tanyaku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Hahaha, enggak kok. Kamu memang benar. dia pergi dengan sendirinya.", jawab Nashi dengan sambil tertawa.

"Lho? terus kenapa kamu cari dia?", tanyaku dengan semakin bingung. "ehm...Gimana ya jelasinnya. Singkatnya, setelah beberapa bulan dia pergi kita dapet berita bahwa dia diculik." "...Eh?"

"Sudah ah, yuk kita pergi ke misi kita!", kata Nashi, sepertinya dia ingin menghindari percakapan ini atau kemungkinan besar dia hanya bosan...Lho? aku kan gak tau banyak tentang Nashi tapi kok aku sepertinya tahu dia sang-

 ** _Nashi POV_**

Aku menarik tangannya dan menggendongnya pergi ke tempat misi kita. "T-T-T-Tunggu woi! aku belum mandi dan kita mau pergi ke misi apa?!", tanya Lufi dengan muka yang mulai pucat dan mungkin malu-malu karena aku menggendongnya. "Dan gila, kamu kuat amat!", puji(?) Lufi sambil menaruh tangannya di pundakku.

-Time Skip-

Akhirnya kita sampai di sebuah gedung. "Kita udah sampai, Lufi!", aku melihat kepada Lufi yang mukanya sangat pucat, "Woah! kamu nggak papa, Lufi?!". "Lu buta?", dan tiba-tiba Lufi muntah. "Gyaa! Kamu beneran gak apa-apa?!", tanyaku panik. "Be- ah tau ah. Aku gak papa lah. Kita dimana?", tanya Lufi sambil menutup mulutnya sedikit dan aku memberinya tissue. "Di tempat misi kita."

TBH...

* * *

Fievelovy:

Aku cuma ingin bilang bahwa fanfic ini mungkin akan dipindahkan ke wattpad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail [Mashima Hiro]**

Inspired by

Nashi + NaLu

Jika tidak suka, tidak usah baca

 **Welcome to Fairy Tale [Fievelovy]**

最初の使命 [The First Mission]

* * *

 **Chapter 3** (I)

* * *

Lufi POV

Di Suatu Gedung "Gak! Aku gak bakal pakai itu!", teriakku sambil menunjuk sebuah pakaian yang dibawa. "Sudahlah, pakai saja! Demi pekerjaan kita!", kata Nashi sambil mengejarku karena aku lari menjauh dari dia. "Gak bakal! Puck you! jauh-jauh kamu! Jangan dekat-dekat!". "Ya kamunya kabur dariku ya gimana mau gak dikejar?", kata Nashi, masih mengejarku sambil membawa pakaian. "Emangnya kamu anjing?! Kejarin aku kayak aku lagi main kejar-kejaran sama kamu.", kataku sambil menengok sana-sini, mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. "Lho, bukannya kita lagi main kejar-kejaran dan jika aku berhasil tangkap kamu, kamu bakal pakai baju ini?", Tanya Nashi dengan nada bingung dan kepala dimiringkan sambil masih berlari. "Siapa...Siapa yang bakal mau pakai baju pembantu cewek woi! masih mending pakai baju yang butler gitu!", kataku sambil menangis tetapi masih berlari.

 _Beberapa waktu yang lalu "Permisi! Kita datang untuk menerima misi ini!", kata Nashi sambil mengetok pintunya. Dan tiba-tiba pintunya pun terbuka, "Ohhh, kalian Fairy Tail, ya? Masuklah!", kata seseorang yang tadi membuka pintunya. "Baiklah.", Jawabku dengan semangat karena akhirnya misiku mau mulai. Kira-kira misinya bakal kayak gimana ya? Si Nashi gak kasih tau aku sih. Padahal kita setim. Lho, kita setim bukan sih? setim kan ya? Kan kita pergi jalanin misi bareng. Lalu kita mulai masuk ke sebuah ruangan. "Silahkan duduk." Kata seseorang itu, "Panggil aku Clay. Cerita panjang tapi pendek, aku ingin kamu mengambil buku yang telah dicuri Walfright Family. Mohon jangan kotorkan buku itu. Tapi tidak akan mungkin kalau buku itu bisa selamat dengan tidak ada debu sedikit pun. Jadi yang penting aman saja." Lalu kita diberi sebuah baju pelayan wanita, "Ooh, Nashi akan memakai itu?" Aku bilang sambil menunjuk baju tersebut. "Hm? Maksudmu apa? Tentu saja kamu yang pakai. Disuruhnya orang yang berambut pirang.", Kata Nashi sambil mengambil baju tersebut dari tangan Clay. "Eh, tunggu. Jangan-jangan kamu bangunin aku buat pakai...Uwaah! Kamu pembohong!" Kataku sambil berlari. "A-Ah! Tunggu!" Nashi mulai mengejarku._

"Uuh...kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku, sudah terpakai baju pelayan cewek, diluar rumah Clay. "Oho...Bagus kaki kamu mulus dan kelihatan seperti cewek." Kata Nashi sambil melihat-lihat aku. "Tangannya juiga mulus. Harga diriku sebagai cewek rasanya...Gimana ya...Pecah gitu." Kata Clay dengan mata yang iri. "Yaudah, pergi yuk." Kata Nashi sambil menyeretku. "Kenapa nasibku begini..." kataku sambil menangis, masih terseret.

To be continued...

Next,

Lufi diberi wig sebelum memasuki rumah target. Dia terlihat seperti perempuan! Hanya saja dia tinggi. Setelah diterima, Lufi berjalan dengan baik-baik saja tetapi Nashi, yang misinya mengambil bukunya ketahuan. Lufi dan Nashi kabur membawa bukunya tetapi Nashi terjatuh dan tertangkap. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si target kepada Nashi?


End file.
